


Damian's First Cuddle

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, Alfred knows everything, Cookies, Cuddles, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Gen, jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Damian has to get used to a lot living at Wayne Manor. Singing along to children's movies, cookies thefts, and spontaneous passing out.





	1. Chapter 1

Damian's First Cuddle

Growing up raised by assassins it's not often that I was hugged or ugh *cuddled*. I never saw these things in practice. In my defense I didn't realize that was what Grayson was doing. So when Grayson come at me with a big grin and grabby hands and started to chase me. I merely was doing my best to protect myself from a mind altered or mind controlled Mentor.

I was reading The Art Of War when Grayson walked in and asked, "Damian, have you ever sat in a gigantic pile of blankets and watched a movie?"

I scoffed at the sheer lunacy of that idea when he started asking more questions. "Damian have you ever been cuddled?" I hadn't a clue what it was but, it sounded like it was for weak people like Drake and maybe Brown.

He LEPT into action after I told him no. I avoided him using the coffee table to vault up the stairs and barricade myself in my room. His behavior was wildly surprising he kept trying to get me. He picked the lock to my room and… wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. I had no idea what he was doing.

"Damian, we are going to watch a Disney movie and lay on a pile of blankets and cuddle." He told me as I lay stiffly in his arms he carried me down stairs. Curse my temporally small body! When I am grown I shall be bigger than Father himself. No one will dare pick me up then.

At this time I was still debating the idea of mind control when he let me go, setting me down on blankets prearranged. He put in some movie Mulan and he continued to hold me.

I must say when he started to sing along to the songs wrapped in a blanket I had to size Grayson up again. He was a full grown man singing to a movie that clearly was for children judging by the inept fighting.

I thought he must be crazy or mind controlled.

I knocked him out and called Pennyworth. When he finally came I explained the situation. Father's help had the audacity to laugh at me, Damian Ah Gul Wayne. After a few minutes the man got himself under control and told me, "That is just Master Richard he sings along to every Disney movie. You'll get used to it in time Master Damian. As for cuddling, it is his way of showing love."

We revived Grayson and Pennyworth told him he dozed off during the movie.

"I could have sworn Damian Karate chopped me. I guess I must have dreamed it."

Fool! How did he not die years ago when he was Robin?

If Grayson was mind controlled than they would have thanked me for knocking him out. Living at Wayne Manor is very different than when I was with Mother. If anyone had attempted to "cuddle" me they would have been executed by me.

 

Damain Wayne and Red Hood

I don't know why I chose to stay with Father. Nights like this one I find myself questioning it even more. I was in bed when I heard a slight noise I arose strapping on one of my knives to my leg and I clutched my katana in my hand I desended the stairs slowly making sure to step over the 22nd step because it creaks.

The noise got louder and was coming from the kitchen. I held my katana and ran into the kitchen. The imbecile who broke in would suffer. As I approached the man at full speed he dogded my initial blow providing me to see the intruder. Ah, the formerly dead Robin, Jason Todd, now killer Red Hood.

I saw his cheeks looked like that of a squirrel and he was holding the cookie jar. What idiot breaks into Wayne Manor to steal cookies? No wonder, he died if he's that brainless.

"Hi, demon I just came for cookies, nice pajamas. I am leaving now." He left out the window before I could berate him. My batman pajamas were rather embarrassing to stop an intruder in but, what was I supposed to wear?

Pennyworth was standing in the door frame. "Master Damian, it's not polite to scare off guests. Put up your katana and go back to bed." He told me as if I were a child.

I obeded but, I did not like it. I lay in bed thinking about the strange scene that played out before my eyes.

In the morning Pennyworth explained, "Jason comes in at night and takes a few cookies nothing to be worried about."

 

Damian and Red Robin

If there is one thing I can tolerant about Drake it's that he doesn't break in the manor and steal cookies or force me to watch children's movies while singing along. I still hate him, all the same.

Pennyworth sent me to get the fool for supper I walked into his room and told him he was expected to appear at dinner. He stood up from his desk and promptly fell over. I checked him to make sure he was still alive, regrettably he was. I didn't know what would cause him to faint like a little girl.

I called to Pennyworth to come. He came running up to Drake's room.

He slapped him on the cheek a few times until his eyes fluttered opened.

"W - what's going on." The imbecile asked. He looked pale.

"You forgot to eat and sleep properly and you passed out again. Come on now lets get some supper in you." Pennyworth treated it like this wasn't the first time this happened. We walked down the stairs and ate our meal as if this was normal.

Father repremanded him much gentler than he ever does me. Why am I considered odd when it is definitely Grayson, Todd and Drake. I don't see how they survived this long. Father took them in out of pity. I mean singing a song about how to "Make a Man" out a boys, sneaking in for cookies, and not taking care of ones self. I am a normal person, but better.


	2. Alfred Knows Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave this with just the Batbros, but I can't leave well enough alone.

Living in Father's manor I thought I finally gotten used to all of its oddities, I was wrong.

Father's help, Pennyworth knows everything, and he sees everything. I tried to have him tested to see if he was a meta.

Father just laughed and said, " Alfred isn't a meta, he's Alfred, he knows everything." Like it explained everything.

I was running through my katana drills, when out of thin air Pennyworth comes.

"Did you get ungrounded Master Damian?" He asked, knowing full well I wasn't. I put back my sword, waving him away.

"The key, Master Damian."

I handed him the key to the cabinet, which now held my sword.

How does he know? Every time I go to break a rule he is there looking disaprovingly, at me. Grayson isn't even that good. Father, The Batman, isn't that good. I still think he's a meta, less sleep than the rest of us, and he always knows when something is going down. Tt, he is a meta. I think he is the most powerful meta I have ever came in contact with. This will require more investigating.

Unknown to Damian, Alfred monitored the manor he knew all kinds of trouble that any of his boys could get in to. If Damian tried to have him tested as a meta that was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian and NO KILLING. 

I have no clue Father was so adamant on no killing. I had heard that he almost killed the Joker twice, honestly, it should have already been done. I met Todd and I realized that if I had been in father’s shoes I would have been relieved that idiot was gone. The Joker had done him a favor.

Then Grayson told about how lighthearted and different he was before the pit. I digress, Father I believe loves Grayson the most, or for a reason I will never get Drake. 

When they had been captured and interrogated for days I thought for certain father would kill the person responsible. I would have, I killed men for less. He handed them over to the GCPD, nothing had been compromised, but Grayson had a broken leg and Drake had all the fingers in his right hand broken. They knew Red Robin was excellent with computers and Nightwing couldn’t patrol for months with a bad leg. 

I desired to know why Father hadn’t killed them; he would get more respect that way. I wondered into Grayson’s room. 

“Hey Little ‘D’” He motioned for me to sit on the bed beside him. I sat on the chair beside the bed. 

“Grayson, why doesn’t Father kill? Doesn’t he like you and Drake as fighters?” I thought I must have overestimated Fathers opinion of their worth. 

“You see Dami, Bruce does love me and Tim, it’s just killing represents everything Batman doesn’t believe in. He doesn’t take the law into his own hands, as judge, juror, and executioner, if he did he would be the same as any of the criminals we take down. Once you cross a line there isn’t any going back.” Grayson may have been more slurred than that as Pennyworth had given him a hand full of pain medicine. 

It gave me something to ponder. The first time something is done it only gets easier. I knew. My first kill was the hardest, after that it was easy. 

Maybe I could understand why Father didn’t kill. I already had promised in honor of my Father to never kill. Even though I have crossed that line. No need to keep doing it. 

Drake walked in cradling his hand. "Alfred said he needed you, and to stop bothering Dick.” 

How does that man know everything! Pennyworth, I swear he is a meta.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting alone with with siblings you don't like.

"Vampires! Ha, at least we don't have them in Gotham." Dick said as he was trying to convince Damian and Tim that Gotham wasn't the worst place on earth.

"Joker is worse than a vampire, at least with a vampire we could stab it with a stake. Vampires aren't that scary anyway, blood suckers I could beat a vampire easily. Joker has Joker gas, crowbars, henchmen, and Harley Quinn." Tim said without looking up from his book.

"I have to agree with Drake, garlic and silver are effective ways of keeping them away. Do you have Joker repellent I could wear and a stake to drive through the clown?" Damian said deadpanning.

"We don't have giants in Gotham." Dick said exuberantly. "We do not have crazy giants running around. That would be ridiculous."

"Wow, Dick, Bane is so much better than giants, they would just eat us. Bane is so much more cuddly and I enjoy long talks with him. Giants would be preferred heck, trolls would be preferred over Bane sometimes." Tim said shooting down his argument.

Damian nodded slightly as he patted Titus.

"At least we don't have dragons!" Dick told them.

"Goliath believes himself a dragon honestly, Grayson." Damian shook his head ruefully.

"He is right. Goliath is a dragon, well the closest thing to a dragon." Tim said.

"The boogie man isn't real at least!" Dick said desperately.

"Grayson, you've lived in Gotham, admit that Gotham is the worst place on earth. Stop making a fool of yourself defending this place." Damian muttered calmly.

"Admit the one thing no one ever questions. Gotham is the worst place on the planet." Tim said.

"Bludhaven is worse. We don't have Griffens or Orcs." Dick continued. "Unicorns would be awesome."

Tim walked out of the room. Damian left soon after Dick started naming more mythological creatures that didn't live in, Gotham New Jersey. Tim and Damian didn't realize that Dick was grinning wickedly when they left.

That that night Jason was sent the security footage from that afternoon. He never would have believed it if he didn't test the video for tampering. Replacement and demon brat agreeing on something. The apocalypse is nigh.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken the bet that Dick could get Tim and Damian to agree on something. Now I owe him fifty bucks." Jason swore he would never trust Dick again. He wondered how long it had taken Dick to come up with that.

He hoped that Dick believed that Gotham was the worst place on earth because it was. He hated and loved the place. He watched it again, Damian and Tim agreeing on something was unnerving.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you ever have nightmares about when you died?" Damian asked shyly as he stood in the shadows in Red Hood's territory. Damian found that being stabbed by his adult clone gave him such bad nightmares that most days he didn't sleep. He didn't know why, he was trained to be better than that. Talia would be so disappointed if she knew he had nightmares of dying to the point he didn't sleep.

"Yeah." Jason paused as he lit a cigar, "I still have nightmares about being killed."

Damian's face fell. He knew that Jason was killied years ago, it wasn't encouraging to find it never got better. Damian scowled, "I just want to sleep why is it so hard? I keep dreaming, he's there and he kills all of us, even you and Drake."

"I guess that's the way your nightmares are. In mine I don't die as quickly, the Joker just keeps beating me with that crow bar, when I do finally die I wake up in a green pool. That's not much better than being dead. I used to think I couldn't win at life, between my Mom betraying me to the Joker, Bruce not coming in time, and being replaced I thought that my life was a joke." He huffed on his cigar and added, "A cruel joke."

"I didn't know, Todd. I didn't have many choices in my upbringing, but when I died it was my choice. I didn't know Father would find a way to bring me back." Damian said.

"You get used to the nightmares, eventually. It took me awhile to stop waking up screaming, but that was with the pit. Having Roy and Kori helped too. Do you even have friends?" Jason asked.

Damian remembered the time Jason had asked it before, called him a demon brat. He didn't expect Damian to have people that would be safe around him let alone the F-word to Damian. Friends. Now they were in an alley talking about shares experiences, who knew it took dying on both their parts before they could talk and not fight.

Too many things changed when Damian died.

"I have one or two people whose presence I can tolerate. Will having friends actually help? I just want things to go back to normal, school, training, and patrol. Father looks at me differently, like he's afraid I'm going to die again, and Grayson the hugging is worse. You talk to me, and Drake is nicer to me. I died and it was my choice, but everyone felt guilty. I don't know what to do." Damian muttered.

"Bruce is your Dad, let him be worried about you. Dick is a hugger. Replacement and me, were glad your not dead. You act invincible, sometimes it's easy to forget you just a kid, Damian." Jason let that sit in for a second before adding, "Joker's out want to go find him and turn him into a piñata?"

"That is the best idea you're had all night." Damian said as he hovered off the ground, he did like flying after he came back. "Tt."


End file.
